1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile devices and, more particularly, to a method and related mobile device for editing various menu pages selectively used for a home screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a mobile devices support a great variety of user-friendly functions to meet customer's increasing demands. Such mobile devices have come to be used widely owing to their convenience in use and good portability.
Generally a mobile device has a home screen which is initially displayed on a display unit when the mobile device initializes respective organizing elements after booted. A traditional home screen is a specific page which contains some menu items and other features, selected and disposed by a manufacturer, and which is outputted as default screen. Namely, this configuration of a home screen does not meet user's needs sufficiently, and, hence, users mostly understand that a home screen is merely an initial screen displayed after booting or a menu selection screen for performing a desired function. So, conventional a home screen has a very low utilization.